Bobby Burns
Bobby Burns is an American YouTuber. From 2010 to 2014, he created brickfilms, which were published on the YouTube channel ChickenFeetFilms.ChickenFeetFilms YouTube channel He was known in brickfilming for brickfilms based on films and video games, such as The LEGO Raid 2, LEGO Black Ops 2, and LEGO Captain America: WINTER SOLDIER, as well as for war brickfilms, such as LEGO D-Day: The Assault Of Omaha Beach. In 2014, he created a new YouTube channel initially for film reviews,Announcement of new channel and went on to become much more widely known for multiple types of YouTube content, as well as collaborations with Shane Dawson.Current YouTube channel Filmography | 2010 || LEGO World War II D-Day, Gold Beach || |- | 2010 || Matrix LEGO Version || |- | 2010 || Interactive Lego adventure episode 1 : Bills skateboard || |- | 2010 || Ninja Clone Awesomeness || |- | 2010 || LEGO Jedi Awesomeness || |- | 2010 || Rhett and Link "EPIC RAP BATTLE" / Lego version || |- | 2010 || "Do the ride thing" ATV Contest entry || "Do the Ride Thing" Video Contest grand prize winner"Do the Ride Thing" Video Contest 2010 results |- | 2010 || Kill C3PO || |- | 2010 || I Kissed A Ewok || |- | 2010 || Robins Adventure || |- | 2010 || IM SO HAPPY || |- | 2010 || The Ghost of Fort Niagara || |- | 2010 || To Smack A Camelus Camelidae || |- | 2011 || Battle Of The Bulge || |- | 2011 || John Smith Settles The New World || |- | 2011 || Bad Guy Beat-down || |- | 2011 || Lock And Load || |- | 2011 || The LEGO Superguyman Film!!!!!!!! || |- | 2011 || LEGO Angry Birds || |- | 2011 || LEGO Clone Wars: "Bounty Hunters" || |- | 2011 || Bandaid Face || |- | 2011 || Ultimate Showdowns: Chuck Norris VS Tom Cruise || |- | 2011 || LEGO Angry Birds Interactive || |- | 2011 || How the Ancient Egyptians Made "The PYRAMIDS" || |- | 2011 || "The Guardian" trailer (in LEGO) || |- | 2011 || LEGO HALO 4 "Sticky Grenade FAIL!!!!!" || |- | 2011 || LEGO HALO 4 || |- | 2011 || The Hunted || |- | 2011 || FPS RUSSIA (LEGO) || |- | 2011 || Battle of Dunkirk || |- | 2011 || The Nativity Story (in LEGO) || |- | 2011 || Ultimate Showdowns 2: Hunger Games VS Twilight || |- | 2012 || LEGO Doodle Jump || |- | 2012 || LEGO Flower Warfare || |- | 2012 || LEGO Band Of Brothers: Battle Of Carentan || |- | 2012 || "The Hunger Games" (Told in 60 Seconds with LEGOS) || |- | 2012 || "The Dark Knight Rises" (Told in 30 sec with LEGO) || |- | 2012 || "The Bourne Legacy" LEGO Trailer || |- | 2012 || LEGO G.I. Joe Retaliation || |- | 2012 || LEGO Matrix Style Fight Scene || |- | 2012 || LEGO Funnies ;-D || |- | 2012 || LEGO D-Day: The Assault Of Omaha Beach || Also known as LEGO Saving Private Ryan: D-Day |- | 2012 || LEGO Black Ops 2 || |- | 2012 || Stolen Identity || "LEGO City Stop Motion Project" Tongal fourth place winner |- | 2012 || LEGO Captain America: WINTER SOLDIER || |- | 2012 || INTERACTIVE LEGO "Nazi Zombies" Black Ops 2 || |- | 2013 || WAR IS HELL || |- | 2013 || LEGO G.I. JOE RETALIATION : "SNAKE EYES SHOOTOUT" || |- | 2014 || The LEGO Raid 2 || |- | 2014 || LEGO GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY || |- | 2014 || LEGO Walking Dead: The Reckoning || |- | 2014 || LEGO TANKDOWN || |- | 2014 || LEGO STAR WARS VII: A New Cast || |- References Category:American brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers